Items released in 2011
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2011 January Books *5th - Doctor Who Volume Three - Final Sacrifice (IDW Graphic Novel) *6th - Heart of Stone / Death Riders *6th - The Good, the Bad and the Alien / System Wipe CD *6th - The Jade Pyramid *6th - The Edge of Destruction *11th - Demon Quest: The Complete Series *31st - The Crimes of Thomas Brewster *31st - Jago & Litefoot: Series Two *31st - Peri and the Piscon Paradox *31st - Prisoner of the Sun DVD *4th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Third Series (US release) *10th - Meglos (UK release) *11th - The Dominators (US release) *11th - Meglos (US release) *20th - Meglos (Australian release) *24th - A Christmas Carol (UK release) *24th - A Christmas Carol (UK Blur-ray release) *31st - K-9: Series 1 Vol. 1 *31st - The Mutants (UK release) February Books *14th - Timelink - The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Doctor Who Continuity (2nd Paperback) *18th - Hines Sight (a.k.a. Films, Farms and Fillies) (2nd Paperback) *21st - Life Begins at 40 *25th - The Unsilent Library CD *3rd - Doctor Who and the War Games *3rd - Genesis of the Daleks *3rd - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection Two - 1965-1966 *28th - The Feast of Axos *28th - Lucie Miller *28th - The Perpetual Bond *28th - Short Trips: Volume II DVD *3rd - The Mutants (Australian release) *8th - The Movie: Special Edition (US release) *8th - The Mutants (US release) *14th - The Ark (UK release) *15th - A Christmas Carol (US release) *15th - A Christmas Carol (US Blu-ray release) March Books *3rd - Bumper Activity Book *7th - Ultimate Regeneration *21st - David Tennant: 2009 and 2010 *24th - Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (4th Paperback) CD *7th - Doctor Who and the Ribos Operation *7th - The Gemini Contagion *7th - Torchwood: Department X *7th - Torchwood: Ghost Train *15th - The New Adventures: Volume 2 *21st - A Christmas Carol *31st - The Forbidden Time *31st - Gallifrey IV *31st - Industrial Evolution *31st - To the Death DVD *3rd - The Ark (Australian release) *3rd - A Christmas Carol (Australian release) *3rd - A Christmas Carol (Australian Blu-ray release) *3rd - The Movie: Special Edition (Australian release) *4th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Third Series (Australian release) *7th - K-9: Series 1 Vol. 2 (UK release) *7th - Mara Tales (UK release) *8th - The Ark (US release) *8th - The Seeds of Doom (US release) *28th - Revisitations 2 (UK release) Magazines *16th - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Doctor Who Companion: The Eleventh Doctor - Volume Two April Books *11th - Doctor Who Illustrated - A Totally Unofficial Guide to the Hit Series *15th - Howe's Transcendental Toybox: Update No. 3 *15th - The Eleventh Hour *15th - The Time of Angels *15th - Victory of the Daleks *15th - The Lodger *28th - Hunter's Moon *28th - The Way Through the Woods *28th - Dead of Winter *28th - Monster Miscellany - Alien Facts for Space Travellers *30th - Gallimaufry *30th - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins *30th - Shooty Dog Thing: 2th and Claw *30th - The Quotable Doctor Who: Volume Two CD *7th - Inferno *7th - The BBC Radio Episodes *12th - Torchwood: Department X & Ghost Train *30th - Daddy's Girl *30th - Heroes of Sontar *30th - The Sentinels of the New Dawn *30th - Thin Ice *30th - Blue Box Boy DVD *7th - Mara Tales (Australian release) *12th - Kinda *12th - Snakedance *18th - Planet of the Spiders (UK release) LP *16th - Dr. Who & The Daleks May CD *31st - Crime of the Century *31st - Ferril's Folly *31st - Kiss of Death *31st - Short Trips: Volume III DVD *5th - Revisitations 2 (Australian release) *9th - Mannequin Mania (UK release) *10th - Planet of the Spiders (US release) *10th - Terror of the Autons *30th - Frontios (UK release) June CD *30th - Animal *30th - The Cold Equations *30th - Jago & Litefoot: Series Three *30th - Rat Trap DVD *14th - Frontios (US release) *14th - Time and the Rani (US release) July CD *31st - Earth Aid *31st - Robophobia *31st - Tales from the Vault DVD *12th - The Awakening *12th - The Gunfighters August CD *31st - The Companion Chronicles: The Specials *31st - Recorded Time *31st - The Rocket Men *31st - Short Trips: Volume IV DVD *9th - Paradise Towers (US release) September Books *Rain of Terror / Extra Time *The Underwater War / Terminal of Despair CD *30th - The Doomsday Quatrain *30th - House of Blue Fire *30th - The Memory Cheats October CD *31st - The Elite *31st - The Many Deaths of Jo Grant November CD *30th - Hexagora December CD *31st - The Children of Seth Category:Items released by year